


Five O’clock Shadow/五点钟的阴影

by AdrenalineDopamine



Series: 不知所云 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineDopamine/pseuds/AdrenalineDopamine
Summary: 小片段：变态诡异擦边灵车一辆。





	Five O’clock Shadow/五点钟的阴影

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ 不知所云。

他是个每天早上剃须的男人。

传统的古老刀片拂过肌肤上凸起的毛发，簌簌地收割深色细屑，随着水流冲进城市的污垢。

每日这样循环往复，像是爱意。

他对她的爱意，总是这样在清晨随着日光醒来，被他细细熨贴地收藏在心底。又在每日晚间重新迎来一波高潮，在下班时分冲破肌肤刺出皮囊，胡乱搅动他平静的心脏，像是他丑恶欲望最后的遮羞布，无休无止地在狂风下翻动。

只是今晚——他的指尖擦过胡须——这爱意终要寻觅归处。

合金丝线被割断，电流和光明一同消失。

鞋跟在木地板上“嗒嗒”地敲打，像是军鼓奏响的乐点，将乐章推向高潮。

她的眼睛像是偶蹄目动物的眸子，闪烁着属于草食哺乳生物所特有的惊惧光芒。

哦我的宝贝，我下午五时的阴影。

他的胡须在皮肤下静谧生长，就将走入最终破土的华彩章。

皮带领带睡衣腰带，绑缚固定也消去了她在他爱意中的涕泗和感慨。

他对她的爱就像一把尖刀，要狠狠地刺进她的胸口。

他这样想着，便这样做了。

银白的利刃点破温暖的羊脂玉，她像一只尚未长出羽毛的雏鸟般在他身下颤抖。他低下头去吻她，就像梦中曾无数次浮现过的画面那样。

她在他的深情下羞怯，却又战战兢兢地接受他热烈而勇猛的爱意。

她的肋骨，就像古琴的弦，织出艺术品的血液脉络。

他拨动她，肋间的骨骼在金属工具的敲打下奏响噼啪的弦乐。她的整个琴，也在音乐的共鸣中扭动作响。

他找到弦的缝隙，将利刃优雅而悠长地滑进她的身体。

这是他对她的告白。漫长又带着金属的腥气，从她身体里溢出柔软而咸涩的红色颜料，顺着锁骨低落地板。

滴答滴答。和秒针一起奏乐。

他用手指轻轻蘸取他爱人的颜料，滑腻而舒适的液体缓缓流动。他用掌心去接从他爱人肩头滴落的心头的爱，那血液包裹着他的手掌，温暖地也如同他心中涌动着的无穷无尽的爱意。

他的女孩，黝黑的长发，苍白着胴体，在红色的爱意中升华于他的怀中。

石英钟齿轮转动，他的胡须铺满面庞。

布谷鸟准时歌唱，她沉睡于他的臂膀。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 【以下闲扯】  
1\. Five o’clock shadow：英文中用来指男性在下午五点时长出来的如阴影般的胡茬。  
我总觉得念起来和“五十度灰”有一样的、不可描述、不可细说的变态感觉。  
非常适合给Guillermo del Toro这种哥特惊悚片导演作片名。
> 
> 2\. 灵感：微博热点“追女大学生遭拒，魁梧男持械闯对方老家遭反杀”
> 
> 写着玩儿的，才编了20分钟的短打。  
之前为了给我满脑子的音乐剧演员转移一下注意力。  
早就不上头了，真的佛。


End file.
